1. Field of the Invention
Present invention is directed to a liquid crystal cell having two carrier plates which are parallel to one another and enclose a liquid crystal layer. The two plates are spaced from one another at a specific distance by means of a spacing frame which consists of glass fibers which are imperviously connected to the plates. The invention is also directed to a method of producing the spacing frame for each of the liquid crystal cells.
2. Prior Art
A liquid crystal display device having a cell which has a spacing frame formed of glass fibers is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 882,200 which is a continuation of abandoned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 655,506 (which corresponds to German application No. P25 05 513). As disclosed in this application, the carrier plates are fused to a glass fiber which forms a glass solder frame.
Frequently, the carrier plates of a liquid crystal cell must be spaced apart with a high degree of accuracy. This is particularly the case when the cell's characteristic data, which are dependent upon the thickness of the liquid crystal layer and consists for example of the switching characteristics and in particular the voltage values which govern the texture transition, are to be equal over the entire surface of the cell or displays area. Thus, for example, in matrix displays based on a so-called bistability effect as disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 61 421, the attainable multiplex ratio is decisively dependent upon how close the holding voltages can approximate the threshold voltage, for example, how sharply the critical voltage values are defined over the entire area of the matrix.
In British patent specification No. 1,387,677, which corresponds to Offenlegungsschrift No. 22 54 940, a liquid crystal cell utilizing inorganic spacing elements, which include glass fiber components for spacing the plates, is suggested. In exemplary embodiments disclosed in this patent, the fiber particles are provided solely as an additive to a glass solder frame formed in a conventional manner.